A Zuko Story
by ariolfo101
Summary: Here are several of my ideas for Zuko-centric stories. Please read and review with your advice on which story is the best and why I should write it first! I will look over the reviews and publish the most popular idea here. PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR OPINION!
1. Chapter 1

A Zuko Story

Hello readers and Avatar fans! I, Ariolfo, have a whole bunch of ideas for fics about Zuko, one of the greatest characters in any fandom. I am most likely going to do all of these ideas, but I am putting this up to see which one you like best and would like me to do first.

PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR OPINION!

A SOLDIER THROUGH TIME- This is a time travel story in which Iroh II, at the time just a private in the army, falls overboard and is hauled up on Zuko's ship, in the past. Iroh II will affect the storyline, as well as bond with his grandfather and namesake.

I SEE MY FATHER'S FACE- Another time travel story, this time with Izumi , Zuko's daughter, ending up in the past. Because both of them are strong in their beliefs, the two may butt heads. I need imput on whether Izumi should be the age we see her in Korra. (Which would be an interesting dynamic, her being a mother herself and older than her father) or a teen around Zuko's age.

A LESSON TO BE LEARNED- ANOTHER time travel story, where Zuko is sent forward in time, and meets Izumi, who is studying incognito at the University of Ba Sing Se. This would have a sort of college story vibe, a bit more relaxed and not as action packed, even though there will be action.

(SHOULD I MAKE IZUMI A BENDER OR NOT? I'M CONFLICTED. HELP!)

WARTIME CORRESPONDENCE- Basically a series of letters between Mai and Zuko during the war. Maybe romantic, but not overly sappy. More like just two people talking to each other because they're lonely. I'll probably find a way to have the Gaang intercept and read the letters, and possibly tweak the storyline.

THE BANISHED CHILD- This would require a LOT of stretching of the timeline and ages of the characters. The main story is, Zuko sires a child before he is banished, and because the banishment extends to his descendants, the child is sent to him. This will provide him new insight of his own father, as he is a teen dad himself, and add several dimensions to his decisions, because he has his kid to think of. This will change the storyline, and the timeline. Zuko WILL NOT be thirteen when he is banished, and his banishment period, plus the time they spend as refuges in Ba Sing Se will be lengthened to allow the precious Zuko-spawn to reach an age where they can actually participate in the story, not just sleep and cry. I'm not sure if this child will be Izumi, or an older sibling. I will need LOTS OF SUPPORT for this if I do it first, because I'm not that familiar with child stages, and I'm bad when it comes to timelines and math.

PRINCE OF THE FORTY-FIRST- Where instead of being banished to hunt the Avatar, Zuko is stripped of his birthright and sent to the Forty First division, the same one he tried to save and got burned for doing so. This would be a bit more of a war story, concentrating on the common soldiers.

LORD OF THE SHIP- In which, instead of hating Zuko, his crew becomes extremely loyal to him, and he to them, to the point where they renounce Ozai and proclaim Zuko as their Fire Lord. So begins a civil war, between people who are loyal to Ozai, and those who want Zuko to rule over them. At this point, Zuko doesn't leave the Fire Nation for the Avatar. He fights to give his people a better ruler, he is more like the ruler of his own faction, with his own followers.

TRUE AS STEEL- In this story, instead of Mai being Azula's pawn from the Royal Fire Nation Academy and entering the story that way, she and Zuko meet during lessons with Piando, the sword master. The two become fast friends, best friends, comrades in arms and very loyal to one another and this changes the storyline. Not really romance, more of a friendship fic, about how two people with really difficult personalities come together and defend and fight and love and want the best for the other.

THE DRAGONEYE WARRIORS- Basically the Kyoshi warriors, but in honor of Zuko, with a mask or face paint to resemble his scar. Possibly started by his daughter Izumi, this could either be lighthearted, with an adult Zuko going crazy trying to figure it out and ranting about how the scar is on the wrong side, or it could be more serious, with the Dragoneye warriors formed in revenge for the death of someone and Zuko has to make them see vengeance is not justice. This might be more about the warriors themselves, rather than Zuko, and he might not be the main character.

PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR OPINION!

All of these stories are my original ideas, I did not steal them, and no one should steal them from me. THE BANISHED CHILD is similar to a story by Loopy 777, but I thought of it before I read that and I will take it in a different style and direction.

-Ariolfo


	2. Votes So Far!

Hello , Avatar fans! Ariolfo here!

Here are the current votes!

Soldier Through Time- 5

(I'm surprise how many votes this got. It would be good to see more of Iroh 2 , as his character is not really delved into. Time travel is always fun, but it might be hard to characterize him. I may reveal who his father is, or perhaps not, as I'm not really sure who it would be myself. I believe he would be more calm about time travel, because he lived years after the war and is confident in the peace that was established, and hasn't had a personal experience with Ozai.)

Lord of the Ship-5

(These are tied, currently. A review did bring up how this would be improbable, seeing how bitter Zuko was during his time on the ship. That is a very good point, and I appreciated the honest criticism. I do however, think I can pull it off without making Zuko behave out of character. He's not go on the ship and be all gung ho let's go happy go lucky and win them over with some cheesy speech. He was bitter and he will be bitter. But his view of the crew is not the same as that in the show.)

The Banished Child-4

(Yes, I know that biologically speaking, a thirteen year old can sire a child. I know from experience however, that children should not have children themselves. The idea of merely writing about a thirteen year old CHILD having a child sickens me. I am not saying fifteen year olds are prepared to be parents. They are very much children themselves. I in no way uphold teen pregnancy, teens are not ready for those relationships and should not put themselves in those situations. But I can write about a fifteen year old in such a situation without vomiting over my keyboard.)

True as Steel-2

( Personally, this is a great favorite of mine. I emphasize it is a FRIENDSHIP story, and may not even end up being Maiko at all. And it is not just the series with Mai for extra comments. Mai will be a strong female character, not just the girl on Zuko's arm. I have planned a plot in which she is powerful in her own right.)

Wartime Correspondence-2

( I very much respect the reviewer who voted for this. No offense is intended to other reviewers, but Yellow 14 has given me solid advice before. Also a personal favorite. I plan to have a system in which the first half of each chapter is a letter, and the second half is the Gaang , Iroh, or another character intercepting it and their reaction.)

Prince of the Forty First-2

( Think epic war movie, Zuko desperately fighting on the frontlines, Ozai deliberately sending the 41st on suicide missions and getting madder and madder as they keep surviving and growing closer. Zuko sees the reality of war and tries to stop it, would probably end in the Forty First revolting against Ozai and a Fire Nation Civil war. A soldier story)

I See My Father's Face-1

(I was disappointed this got only one review. I am still not sure if Izumi would be a bender or not, please include that in your review. Maybe an exclusively lightning bender? Her mother's genes probably helped her to get the emotional calm part down. Because she has never seen her father without his scar, Zuko trusts her a bit more because she never reacts to or is fazed by it. He meets his match in stubbornness, and he both is angry and impressed by that. Izumi compares her being trapped in another time unable to get home to her father's banishment from his homeland. She also may especially clash with her aunt Azula, in a battle of wits, bending, or both.)

The Dragoneye Warriors-1

( Really don't have a solid plot for this at the moment and need some direction. Please give me some ideas on where to take this, plus ideas on the costume, in your review. Paint, masks, dao swords, Blue Spirit regalia, what should it be?)

As for Zuko/Jin, Zuko himself chose not to pursue that relationship, so I probably won't either.

PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR VOTE DETAILING WHY THE ONE YOU WANT IS BEST!


	3. The Story Is Up!

Hello, this is Ariolfo! Thank you to everyone who voted! Sorry it took so long, but the first chapter of

A SOLDIER THROUGH TIME is posted! For those of you who voted for other stories, have no fear, they

will be posted, but not for a while. Please check out, A SOLDIER THROUGH TIME and REVIEW!

-Ariolfo


End file.
